Rain Showers
by tlkforever
Summary: Kimberly is a student at AGU, known for its rich students. Tommy is the leader of a notorious gang, F4, who runs AGU. When Kim angered the leader, she put herself in an exchange of banters and loyalty, but Tommy has another plan: LOVE
1. Characters Summary

Author's Note: I have decided to start this story over again and try to finish it this time. I am in dire need of a beta reader. Please!!! By having a taptop for myself is a great help for me to do this story over, so thank you for everyone who reviewed it and I appreciate it. Thanks!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and Boys Over Flowers.

Characters:

F4:

Tommy Oliver- leader, obnoxious and has a bad temper

Jason Scott- quiet and shy, never butt into people's business

Rocky Desantos- the womanizer, has a different girl every week

Adam Park- the jokester, he jokes a lot.

Kimberly Hart (Kim)- main character, strong and kind, stands up for her friends

Aisha Campbell- Kim's best friend, bubbly and cute; a loyal friend; works at the Bakery

Zack Taylor- Kim's best friend, funny, a loyal friend

Katherine Hillard (Kat)- Kim's best friend, smartest person in the university

Trini Kwan- Intelligent and beautiful, Adam's 1st love interest, model who wants to be a lawyer.

Lilia Marks (Lily) - one of Kim's foes; wants to marry one of the F4; likes to show off; uses money to buy beauty for the F4

Kristie Montoya (Kris) - one of Kim's foes; wants to marry one of the F4; likes to show off; uses money to buy beauty for the F4

Caroline Hart: Kim's mom

Kenny Heart: Kim's dad

Summary: This fanfic is based on a manga called Hana Yori Dango (Boys Over Flowers). Kimberly is a plain and poor teenage girl who goes to a university basically for rich people. That university is dominated by a gang of handsome but arrogant students called F4, because they are the heirs of the most influencial families in United States. Tommy, the gang leader, hates Kimberly so much that he makes everyone in the university play tricks on her with all efforts. However, Kimberly's persistence and ignorance gradually gains Tommy's respect and later he falls in love with her.

Tell me what you guys think, should I go on to the story of just delete what I had in my mind.

Constructive Criticism is welcome.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

It is the first day of school in Angel Grove University. Kimberly, a 5'2, brown hair, brown-eyed girl, is riding her scooter to school when it breaks down. Many cars passed by as she fix her scooter, but one of them stops. Someone inside rolled down the window. It was her foe, Lilia Marks. Lilia Marks, or Lily as she liked to be called, is a 5'5, brown hair, black-eyed girl. Every vacation, she goes around the world to buy stuff that will drive every guy crazy, except the F4.

"Kimberly, your motorbike has broken down again?" Lily said as she steps out of the car. "When are you going to replace this broken bike? It tortures you every morning. Your hands have got so dirty. Clean them. Come on." handing her a clean handkerchief.

"It's a Gucci pouch. Remember to give it back to me." Lily added quickly. "Without you, our college would have had a place in world records. All the students except you are chauffeured to school." As she said that, she quickly climbed into the car, rolled the windows up and leave.

Kimberly parks her broken scooter in the parking lot. Mr. Griffith, the school janitor, walks up to her.

"Kimberly, hello! Your bike has broken down again?" Mr. Griffith said.

"Hi, Mr. Griffith. Yes, but don't worry. I'll repair it after class." Kim said as she takes off her helmet. She took out her stuff to school and her packed lunch. "Please take care of my packed lunch."

"Ok, come and eat it after class.", Mr. Griffith said and walks off. "You might be the only one in the campus who knows what a cooker looks like."

Nearby, a car with a plate number KMR6951 stops. The chauffeur steps out and opens the passenger door. Out comes Kristie Montoya, another foe of Kimberly. Kristie Montoya, or Kris as she prefer, is 5'6, black hair, brown-eyed girl, who like Lily, goes around the world every vacation to buy stuff that will drive every guy crazy, except the F4. She handed her bag to her chauffeur and she fixed her dress. She then takes the bag and leaves. As she walks up the stairs, she saw her friend, Lily, in the other side. Lily shows off her handbag.

"Bonia handbag. Big deal! Look at mine!" Kris said showing off her dress.

"Designer windbreaker. Atrocious! Look at mine!" Lily replied, showing off her necklace.

"Sherone's diamond necklace?" Kris said, but this time, she's looking for something to show off.

"That's all? No more? You have lost." Lily teases.

"Not yet." Kris said. "Come closer." Kris walks to her.

"What for?" Lily said as she walks toward Kris.

"Come nearer. Take a closer look." Kris said as she show off her face.

"The nose of Julia Roberts." Lily gasped. "You didn't ask me along for the surgery."

"Only a limited few could have it. I did mine at Biffordly Villa. One nose was for Julia Roberts. The other one was exclusively for me." Kris said.

"No wonder I couldn't find you during winter vacation."

"Where did you look for me?"

"Paris."

"Absurd!!"

Together they walk away.

In the lockers:

"Kat, good morning!" Kim greeted.

"Good morning, Kim." Kat replied.

Kimberly looks at the books Kat has. "You're using that textbook as reference?"

"Yes. We have an Econs report to submit, remember?"

"Yeah, but the professor told us to use this book." holding the book up high so Kat can see it.

"I'm sure a professor like Barron has high expectations. That's why I'm referring to his books to study his theories."

"Oh. I'm in trouble then. I'll fail for sure."

"You may not. I might be overly cautious."

"I guess you are. He only told us to refer to this book." Kim holds it up again so Kat can see it.

"You're probably the only one studying hard in the campus. The others are not studying at all. All they do is show off their cars, bags, clothes and so on."

"Kris tops them all. Did you notice her new nose?" Kat asked eagerly. "It cost her $500,000.

"$500,000 for a nose? The Pig's Snout Game is out for people with reshaped noses."

"Why?"

"Push up their nostrils and you'll see a protrusion here." Kim demonstrated.

"Nuts! You're pulling my leg."

"Go try it on her."

"You must be kidding."

They left. Meanwhile, the locker #174 that has a red note saying "You'll Be Dead" from F4 closed on its own.

In the classroom, Devon is packing up his things on his desk as people stares at him from the outside. Two of them are Lily and Kris.

"Just one week and he looks so run-down. I hear he's quit school of his own and came back today to collect his stuff." Kris said.

"If I were him, I wouldn't have the cheek to come back." Lily replied.

"Such a disgrace."

Devon leaves the classroom and walks down the hallway when he drops his books. Kim ran toward Devon to help him, but Kat held her back.

"No, Kimberly. Think about what F4 will do to you if you help this guy." Kat said.

Kim looks at him miserably."But..."

"Devon is forced to quit school because he offended F4 last week." Kat reminded.

_"F4? Big deal! You think everybody is afraid of you? Not me!!!" Devon said._

_F4 looks at him rather angry._

_"Do you know who you are talking to?" Tommy said angrily._

_The next day, Devon got a red note from the F4 saying "You'll Be Dead" in his locker._

_"He's got a red warning!" a guy said._

_"He offended F4." another guy said._

_Devon looks at everyone as they leave._

Devon is fixing his books when Mr. Frank came.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Frank asked.

"Devon has quit school." Lily replied.

"He's quit? I'm his tutor. Did he ask for my approval?" Mr. Frank said as he goes toward Devon.

"Mr. Frank, F4 made him quit." Kris added.

"Ridiculous! Those guys are black sheep!" Mr. Frank said and goes toward Devon. "Devon, don't be a black sheep. Start afresh after dropping out. Take care."

The bell rang.

"Go to your classes." Mr. Frank said.

Everyone went inside the classroom.

In the classroom:

Mr. Frank is writing something on the board.

"Conscience. It's what we call 'moral courage'." Mr. Frank said as Kim sits on her chair and takes off her backpack. "It's the most basic quality mankind should have. Today, we'll discuss Confucius's core thinking. It focuses on benevolence. By benevolence, it means you do unto others what you would want them to do unto you."

Kimberly stands up, bored to death.

"Kimberly, what's the matter?" Mr. Frank asked.

"I want to pee." Kim replied.

"To relieve yourself? Do you have any toilet paper?" he asked as Kim left the classroom.

Instead of going to the bathroom to pee, Kim went to the balcony.

Nearby, two cars with the plate numbers, TJO1414 and RAO4312, passed.

In the balcony:

"Horrid school with horrid teachers!" Kimberly said to herself. "A victim is called a black sheep by a lecturer who has the cheek to talk about conscience! It's all crap!"

A shot of the two cars passed.

"Angel Grove University is made up of a bunch of childish and snobbish idiots! F4, especially, is a gang of lunatics! Pig's Brain 4! So what if your fathers built this college? Don't you dare provoke me! I will never succumb!" she added.

Finally the two cars stopped and four people came out. They are what people called "F4".


	3. Pig Brains 4

Chapter 1

In the balcony, Kimberly is still thinking.

"If I wouldn't succumb, why didn't I help Devon?" she said. She thinks for a minute longer. "I'll go back to class."

After school, Kim and Kat were carrying a heavy bag in the hallway.

"Kim, are you attending the Statistics lecture this afternoon?" Kat asked.

"I'm not attending Statistics this whole term." Kim replied.

"Why?"

"I'm working part-time."

"So I'll be attending lectures alone?"

Kimberly stares at something and Kat noticed it. Kim was staring at the F4 who were walking towards them. As the F4 were walking, Mr. Frank bumped into them dropping his soda that rolled beside Kim's shoes. Mr. Frank looked up and saw the F4.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you." Mr. Frank apologized.

"If you had knocked into some other student, would you have apologized?" Tommy, the gang leader, asked.

"I would. Let me wipe away your sweat." Mr. Frank replied wiping Tommy's sweat with his coat.

"Mr. Frank, you're stepping on my toes."

"Sorry. I'll clean your shoes." he apologized. Mr. Frank bent down to clean his shoes.

"If apologies could help, would we still need the police?" Tommy said as Mr. Frank stand up.

"I know I'm a black sheep in this university." Mr. Frank said. "From tomorrow onwards, you won't see me around again."

"Get away from..." Tommy said as he raise his arms to hit him.

"Don't hit me!" Mr. Frank said as he covers his face and runs toward Kim and Kat whom he didn't notice and fell.

The F4 walks away. Tommy kicked the bag Kim and Kat has showing off his anger.

"Master Tommy Oliver is in a bad mood. So you should keep the passageway clean." Adam said.

"I can't believe there are such snobs in this world!" Kim thought.

Jason hung around a bit to pick up the bag Tommy kicked. Kimberly stared at him.

"Jason, what are you doing? Come on!" Rocky said.

Jason walks off following the gang as Kimberly stares at him.

~*~

Italian Tomato Bakery:

After that incident Kimberly went to her part-time job. Kimberly and her best friend, Aisha, are fixing some boxes.

"F4 is so cocky?" Aisha asked.

"The gang leader named Tommy Oliver is the worst of them all!" Kim replied. "I wish you had seen their tyranny."

"I wish I had met F4." Aisha day dreamingly said.

"Aisha, what expression is that?"

"Well, boys from other universities are all dowdy nerds."

"What's wrong with that? The university I'm attending is no different from Hell. It was set up by F4's families probably just to groom them. That's why the four boys do whatever they please in the campus. Drop the subject. It's infuriating."

"Tell me more. I'm interested."

"No way!"

"Please."

"No!"

"At least tell me why they're called F4."

Kimberly laughed. "The reason is ridiculous. F4 stands for Flower Four. Isn't it a shame?"

"Mmm. It means they're as beautiful as flowers and super-rich as well!" Aisha daydreams once again.

Kimberly threw a box at her. "Are you man-hungry? The four boys are good-looking, but stupid and unsympathetic. And they're big bullies! I call them the Pig's Brain 4!"

"Are all four really that bad?" Aisha asked.

"Umm. Perhaps there's one different from the others." Kim replied. "He seems to have a sense of righteousness."

"Ohhhhh. Kim, don't tell me you're interested in that guy?"

"Of course not. I'll steer clear of their paths during my 4 years there. I won't bother about anything that doesn't concern me. I live in a world different from anybody else's in the campus. I got into the university only because of my mother."

"Kim, you've changed a lot since you got into AGU. I remember when we first met in high school, a fatso bullied me... I've forgotten his name. You stood up for me and made him apologize to me. For the next three years, you were so kind and helpful to us all." Aisha paused for a second. "What caused this big change in you? You're no longer the Kimberly I once knew." Aisha looked at her.

"I don't like what I am now, a girl without any courage, who wears a false smile every day, who failed to find the guts to help Devon up, and who drifts along from day to day, watching the passing of time. That shouldn't be me.", Kim thought.

~*~

Kimberly went home from the bakery rather sad. She opened the door.

"I'm home." Kim said.

"Kimberly, you're home! Look at your mother." Caroline said.

"Mom, you dyed your hair."

"I did it myself. It only cost me $200. It's DIY."

"You look like a westerner." Kim teases.

"Great. I don't mind you dating a western boy. Did you meet any good boy in campus today?"

"Mom, I'm a student. Why should I bother about boys?"

"Of course you're a student. But to get our money's worth, shouldn't you make friends with an eligible man?

"Mum, you're too status-conscious." Kim said as she goes to the restroom

"Why live in a big house and send me to an expensive school when we're poor?" Kimberly said as she knocked on the door. "Dad, you're in the restroom again at mealtime! I'd rather go to an ordinary university. People in AGU are lunatics. Instead of studying, they talk about LV, Prada, and Chanel. With an allowance of only $1,500 a month, I can't afford their taste." Kimberly thinks for a moment. "Mom, shall I change schools? You'll save a lot on the fees."

"What! I'm doing all this to get you into upper class! With your transformation, we'll join the ranks of celebrities. I spent a big fortune and pulled strings to get you into AGU. I owe a huge debt of gratitude, you know. How can you say you want to quit? Are you out to destroy my life?" Caroline said as she gets an attack of her asthma.

Kimberly was eating when she noticed it. "Mom, are you all right?" she asked as she when to he mom's side. "Dad, where's the medicine?"

"In the cabinet." Kenny replied.

Kimberly ran to get to the medicine when Kenny exits the restroom. Kimberly gave her the medicine.

"Feeling better?" Kenny asked.

"Don't shatter all my hopes." Caroline said. "I'm feeling much better now."

"Kimberly, let's eat." Kenny said.

"Stop eating! This is your fourth bowl! Save it for your daughter!" Caroline reminded.

"You're ticking me off?" Kenny asked.

"Of course! You've almost finished the food! Your fault! Twenty years of hard work without a promotion! You're so slow!"

"Slow? I was quick at fathering Kimberly." Kenny argued.

As her parents argue, Kimberly just eats her food.

"Look at our neighbor! Mr. Weaver was promoted to assistant manager. Though he was demoted twice, at least he had got a promotion. To think you're still a junior officer!"

"Can you imagine the depression that follows a demotion?" Kenny asked. "Isn't it better to hang onto a humble post?"

"I rather choose ups and downs! Kimberly, it was your dad's dream to be a compeer." Caroline told Kimberly, but Kim just keeps eating. "He trained hard at..."

"It should go like this- fragrant, greasy, and tender chickens from Kookooroo are superb!"Kenny laughed. "It's so funny!"

"Is it funny? Could it bring you fame?" Caroline asked her husband. "Your father just isn't pragmatic and you've inherited that quality. It isn't easy getting a place in a top school, yet you want to quit! Look at Mr. Weaver, our neighbor!"

"Why talk about him again?" Kenny asked.

"He's more down to earth."

"How?"

"You're useless in the office and even worse at home. Mr. Weaver shows his virility all day long, but you hardly do it once a month."

"Come on; don't broach the subject when our daughter is around."

"I'm only telling the truth. You're so soft and weak!"

"Am I ever soft and weak?"

"The hardest is probably your liver!"

"What about you? Every part of you is small except your mouth!"

Kimberly had enough so she butted in the argument.

"Please break it up! I'm not quitting school." Kim said.

"That's it. Good!" Kenny said.

"Take this food. Kimberly is on a diet." Caroline told Kenny.

"By the way, your bosoms are bigger than your bottom." Kenny teases Caroline.

~*~

Kimberly's room:

Kimberly lay on her bed sideways while looking at her tiny doll.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked the doll. "I didn't want it to happen either."

She turned off the light and went to sleep.

~*~

Scion Bar:

F4 minus Tommy is in a bar. Rocky is playing pool with his new girlfriend, Chrystal. Adam is playing darts. Jason is sitting, eating fries. When Tommy came, Jason got a chair for Tommy. Tommy took the chair and sat. "What are we doing in a strange place?" Tommy asked.

"You've finally found a way to hold down your bushy hair." Adam teases.

"Roger spent a whole afternoon on it." Tommy replied. "He said my hair was stiff and thick. I almost lost my patience.

"Why didn't you ask for a better hairstyle?"

"Did I ask for your comments?" Tommy said as he looked at Jason. "Hey Jason, what do you think?"

Jason gave him a thumb up, but quickly turned it down. Adam laughed.

"Just too bad you don't like it." Tommy said. "Anyway, Roger said my hair will stand up again after 8 hours.

"8 hours of short-lived joy?" Adam teases, but this time Tommy looked at him dead serious.

Rocky is still playing pool.

In their table:

"Adam, go place an order." Tommy said.

"Waiter!" Adam said.

Jason is looking at his cell phone like he is waiting for someone to call him.

"Give me a Mousse Duck Foie Gras." Adam said.

"What?" the waiter asked.

"Goose liver paste." Adam translated.

"Sorry, we don't have it." the waiter apologized.

"Ok, what vintages do you serve?"

"We don't serve red wine. Would you like to see our menu?"

"Forget it.", Tommy quickly added. "What are we doing in this goddamned place?"

"Ask Rocky. His new chick works here." Adam said.

Tommy looked at Rocky who looks at him happily while still playing pool.

"Hey, you think it's worth the long wait?" Adam asked Tommy.

Tommy just looked at Jason and drinks his drink.

In the pool table:

Five men came up to Rocky and Chrystal.

"Yes?" Chrystal asked while Rocky aimed at the ball.

"Good shot." Mack said. Chrystal turned to Rocky, but Mack turned her the other way.

"Be kinder to girls." Rocky said.

"Do you know whose girl she is? Did you ever find out?"

"I did. I heard that her boyfriend is base, so I needn't give way."

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

Tommy butted in and punched Mack in the face. Then went up to the four guys and sock one of them. Adam punched one the face. Rocky took off his glasses.

"Next time, handle a girl with care!" Rocky said as he kicked a standing Mack in the stomach.

Jason, who was just sitting and looking at the fight, stands up and went to the counter.

"I'll ring you up tomorrow." Rocky said to Chrystal and gave her a peck on the cheek and left.

On the counter Jason brings out an amount of cash and put it on the table.

"You're the boss? This $15,000 will pay for the damages." Jason said as he take an antique bottle and smashed it to the guy they fought. After that, the F4 leaves.

~*~

The next day, Kat and Kim were carrying papers and boxes down the stairs.

"Is the pile heavy for you? Need my help?" Kim asked.

"No. It's just some trash and carbon boxes." Kat replied.

"It looks heavy."

"Kim, how about catching a movie after class?" Kat said as she slipped down the stairs and dropped all of her stuff down. "A close shave."

Kimberly looked pale. "Just behind you..."

"Kim, what's wrong?" Kat asked and looked behind her. Tommy Oliver, the gang leader of F4, is covered in ink. Rocky came as Kat screams.

"Why are you screaming?" Tommy asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kat apologized.

"Why do people keep apologizing to me?" Tommy asked Rocky who was dusting Tommy's shirt.

Rocky looked at Kat and turned his head from side to side.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Kat apologized again.

"If apologies could help, would we still need the police?" Tommy asked angrily.

Kat went down to clean his face when Tommy shoved her off the wall.

"Get Lost!!" Tommy screamed and went up the stairs. Kimberly, who saw everything, stared and gasped.

"Stop!" Kim said. "She said sorry. Why can't you let her off?"

"Trying to show off lesser mortals' cheap friendships?" Tommy said. Kimberly walked toward him and faced him.

"Do you parasites know what friendship is?" Kim asked.

"Parasites?"

"That's what you are! Puffed-up and swell-headed! You gang up to create havoc in the campus! You're the Pig's Brain 4! You're parasites living off your fathers! You don't earn a cent! What right do you have to throw your weight about?"

Tommy held her face."You're gutsy!"

"I'm a goner." Kim thought.

~*~

Kim's home:

Kimberly went up and opened the door. She placed her helmet on the desk and took off her shoes. She went into her room, but her mother stopped her.

"Kimberly, you're home!" Caroline said.

"Yes." Kim replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kim paused for a moment. "Mom, if I really want to quit, what will you do?" as she asked that question, Caroline had the attack again.

"Dear..." Kenny said.

"I didn't mean it. Whatever happens, I will carry on with my studies." Kimberly added quickly.

"I know our daughter has got backbone." Caroline said to Kenny.

Kimberly closed the door to think.

"I longed for a stable life more than anybody else. All I wanted was to keep a low profile. But all my hopes are shattered." Kim thought.

~*~

The next day - In the lockers:

"Please. I don't want to see the red warning note." Kim wished as she open her locker. She was glad because there's nothing there. "It's not there. Unbelievable." she thought. She closed her locker and went to class.

As she walks through the halls, everyone avoids her.

"Why is everybody avoiding me?" Kim thought as she went into her classroom and took a seat. Kim looked at Katherine for a hint. Katherine just pointed at her back. She heard Lily and Kris talking.

"She's doomed for sure." Lily said. Kimberly looks at them angrily and checked her back; she saw a red note saying "You'll be Dead" from F4.

"There's still no escape." Kim thought.

~*~

Monday

Kimberly's class is taking a test when everybody near her starts putting folded paper that looks like a cheat sheet. Mr. Frank looked up.

"What is this for?" Kim thought

"Kimberly, what are you doing?" Mr. Frank asked and went to her table. "You're cheating!!"

"I'm not..."

"You're not?" Mr. Frank took the cheat sheet and opened it. "This is the proof and you dare deny it?"

"I wasn't cheating. Someone threw it at me."

"Who set you up? Point her out to me!" He waited for her to point it out. "Cheating and denying it! Give up this paper and walk out! Cheating? Zero for you! Zero mark for anyone who cheats!"

Kimberly stands up and walk towards the door, but a leg tripped her causing her notebook to fly over Mr. Frank's head.

"Kimberly, you're expelled from class! Don't ever come again! Get out!" Mr. Frank said. "Incorrigible! Carry on with the exam!"

~*~

Tuesday

A man brushed something on the phone and left when he saw Kimberly coming. Kimberly went in and held the phone. She noticed it was sticky and tried to take it off her hand. It was no use.

~*~

Wednesday

Kimberly went to the girls' bathroom to pee when two guys locked her inside by putting a huge wood to it.

"Who's that? What are you doing? Let me out!" Kimberly screams.

~*~

In the lockers:

Kim just went back as Lily and Kris were at their lockers. They are smiling and looking at her. Kimberly looked at them and saw Kat walking to her locker.

"I can't stand you! You bought another necklace." Kris said.

"It's a gift." Lily said.

"From the sucker?" Kris said.

Tommy talked to Kim at his locker. "Is this your cheap friendship?"

Kimberly just stared at him.

"She doesn't even dare talk to you for fear she might offend us." he added. "Is it worth it?"

~*~

Thursday

Kimberly sat at a table to eat lunch, but she was pinned to her chair.

"Stale trick!" she said as a guy put fireworks on her desk and lit it up.

"Please don't do this!" she begged.

Kimberly is in the back lot at lunch hiding to the people who wants to bully her.

"I'm so tired and hungry. Even a weed wouldn't survive." she said.

Katherine came up to her.

"Katherine. You'd better get away. Don't let F4 see you. I'm all right. Don't worry." she said.

Katherine gave her a tiny doll and left. Kimberly looked at it and pressed the button.

"Kimberly, I'm sorry." Kat recorded. Kim pressed the button over and over again. Kim stands up.

"Come on, bully me! I'm game for it!" she screamed and water came down at her.

~*~

Kimberly went into the balcony to scream.

"You scoundrels! Morons! I curse you!" she said out loud, but she doesn't know that Jason was up there that looked at her as she screamed.

"You'll grow like pigs and die from a high cholesterol level! You'll go to Hell after death! Pig's Brain 4! Horses will rip your dead bodies apart!" she screamed.

"What else?" Jason asked. Kimberly, surprised, looked at him.

"How come you're here? You want to fix me? Give me a break. I need to rest." she asked.

Jason went up to her and handed her a handkerchief. "Clean yourself."

She took it and wiped her face as she stared at him. "Thank you. Sorry, I cursed you. I was only..."

"It's all right. I'm not interested in other people's affairs." he said before he left.

"Your hanky..."

"Dump it. It's become junk." and he left.

~*~

In the garage

"I thought he was different. An idiot I was!" she thought as she went to her bike. When she saw it, her bike is broken in many pieces.

Kimberly is walking with her broken scooter in tow when Tommy's car stopped next to her.

"Good news and bad news for you." Tommy said. "The good news is your endurance has won my respect. The bad news is I will have to work harder to fix you." and he drove off.

~*~

Kimberly's dining table at home:

Kenny is awed by Kimberly eating a lot of rice.

"Kimberly, that's your fourth bowl of rice. Is there a problem with you?" Kenny asked.

"I have to eat more to replenish my energy." Kim replied. "I'm full. Bye, dad. Oh I forgot, dad, is 'Kimberly' a kind of weed which no matter how it's trampled upon it will still grow in spring?" (A/N: I know the name Kimberly is not a type of weed, but it goes along in the story.)

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Kenny answers.

"No reason. I'm off!" Kim replied and knocked on her mom's bedroom."Mom, I'm off!" and she leaves.

Kenny quickly grabs the rice cooker and opened it. The rice is gone.

"What! She finished the whole pot of rice!" Kenny said. "I give up!"

Kenny went to the bedroom and knocked."Dear, your daughter ate up all the rice. Is she pregnant?"

~*~

At school:

F4 were talking when Kimberly came up and stuck something on Tommy's forehead.

"Pig's Brain 4! Listen well! Don't think I'm terrified of you! I'm challenging you!" Kim said and leaves.

Jason just stares at her.

"The first challenge we've ever had." Adam said as Tommy takes off what was on his forehead. Rocky took it.

"What's written there?" Rocky asked. He looked at it and passed it to Adam.

"Ugly!" Adam laughed.

Tommy stands up looking at the direction Kimberly left.


	4. Buck Up

Chapter 2

Italian Tomato Bakery:

Kimberly told Aisha what she did to the F4.

"What! Kim, you did that to them?" Aisha asked.

"Yes. I don't believe I'll lose." Kim replied proudly.

"Bravo! The Kimberly I once knew is back again! The real you are brave and chivalrous. Whatever they've done to you, pay them back ten times!"

"I'll make them regret it for the rest of their lives!"

"Kim, buck up!"

"Buck up!"

"So, what's your strategy?"

"I don't know."

"What do you think F4 will do next?"

"I have no idea."

~*~

Rocky is going to a little restaurant when he talked to the waitress.

"Are the others here?" Rocky asked.

"Yes. Upstairs." the waitress replied.

"Thanks."

Inside, F4, except for Rocky, were waiting when Rocky came.

"Sorry, I'm late." Rocky apologized as he takes his seat.

"It's ok. We're used to it." Adam said while pouring himself a drink. Adam looked up, trying to look for someone. "You came alone? Where's your chick?"

"A chick wouldn't last for more than a week." Rocky replied.

"It's already been a week?"

Tommy butted in. "Where's Jason?"

"I called him before I left home. Someone said he was in bed." Rocky replied. "That guy sleeps more than 15 hours a day."

"Boring. Life is 'le wu sheng qu' (uninteresting)" Tommy said drinking.

"Shouldn't it be 'liao wu sheng qu'?" Rocky asked.

"Really? It's 'liao'?" Tommy asked. "We use 'liao' so often as in 'chi bao liao' (had a good meal), 'wo si liao' (I'm finished), 'wo yao zou liao' (I'm leaving)."

"You're a nuisance."

"It's the same 'liao'?"

"'Gou le!' (That's enough)" Rocky and Adam said at the same time to Tommy.

"Shouldn't you say 'gou liao'?" Tommy asked.

"Ok, Ok, say it in any ways you please." Adam gave up.

"I'm bored to death! Anything interesting?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. Kimberly Hart, that shrew, is gutsy enough to defy Tommy Oliver. What could be more interesting than that." Rocky replied as Tommy just looked at him.

"She's really cool to stick it out." Adam agreed. "Tommy, she's so much like your sis. I doubt you can handle her."

"Pardon? I can't handle her?" Tommy asked.

"Want a bet?"

"Why not!"

"I bet Adam will win." Rocky said.

"Just watch. You'll lose, Adam." Tommy guaranteed and drink his drink.

Kimberly went to the school's parking lot to see her scooter is tied up to a pole. She looked at it and got a big rock. She took the lock and hammered it with the rock.

"Jerks! What a rotten idea!" Kimberly said as she hammered the lock. Two guys, Jared and Carlos, came up to her.

"Need our help?" Jared asked.

Kimberly stands up and turns to face them. "Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome. We should thank you for writing us letters." Carlos added as Jared bent down and tried to open the lock.

"What letters?" Kim asked.

"Cut the act. You sent me one too." Jared said letting her see the letter.

"What did I send you?" Kim asked nervously.

"You said you would do anything if anybody rescues you from F4." Carlos said.

"Did I?" Kimberly said.

"Come off it. We came to help you at the risk of offending them." Jared replied. "Shouldn't you give us a kiss?"

"What are you talking about? Nuts!" Kim screamed.

"You'll get used to it!" Carlos took her hand.

"Get away from me!" Kim said and pulled her hand away from him and ran through the hallway. "Back off!!!!!" she threw her bag to Jared.

"Help me! Please, help me!" Kim begged, but the two guys caught her and held her down.

"Hold her down!" Carlos said, but Kimberly kicked him. "Wretch! How dare you hit me?"

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" Kimberly said. "Get your hands off me!"

"Let her go!" someone said. Jared looked in the back and saw it was Jason.

"It's Jason." Jared said.

"I said, let go of her!" Jason demanded.

"Tommy Oliver told us to do this." Francis said.

"Enough said!"

The two guys ran away and Kimberly sat up.

"Why did you rescue me? Aren't you one of them?" Kimberly said angrily.

Jason looked back and replied."No one rescued you; I only hate to see such things." He left.

Kimberly just sat there, fixed her hair and cried. Jason, who was walking away, stopped when he heard her cry. He went back and did a handstand.

"What are you doing" Kim asked.

Jason went down and sat beside her. "When I was a kid, a friend told me... we could stop our tears from flowing if we stand upside down." He looked at her and added. "Have you learned it?"

Kim didn't say a word.

They were silent for a minute when Jason stands up.

"Do a handstand when you want to cry." Jason said and leaves.

~*~

The Oliver's mansion:

Roger, Tommy's servant answered the ringing phone.

"Yes?" Roger said to the telephone. "Two of Young Master's classmates are asking to see him? Ok." Roger dialed something. "Where is Young Master?" he paused."In the pool? The outdoor or indoor pool?" he paused again."The indoor pool. Tell Young Master his friends are here." and he hung up and put the receiver back where it belongs. He went to the front door and assist Jared and Carlos.

"Are you Young Master's classmates? Please come with me." Roger said. "Don't touch anything here. You can't afford to pay for any damage." Roger assisted them to the indoor pool.

Tommy is swimming in the indoor pool when Roger and the guys came.

"Young Master," Roger said and Tommy went up the pool. The maids gave him his robe and towel and left. Tommy let Roger go.

"Come here." Tommy said to Jared and Carlos. "How did it go?"

The two turned their heads from side to side.

"It was a flop? Are you pigs? How stupid can you get?" Tommy asked angrily.

"That girl is a tough nut to crack." Jared replied as Tommy dries his hair. "We had a hard time holding her down and were about to tear off her clothes."

"Who told you to tear off her clothes? I only wanted you to give her a scare!" Tommy scolded, throwing his towel to the two guys.

"We didn't succeed, anyway, because Jason Scott appeared." Carlos said.

Tommy looked at them."Jason Scott?" he walked away.

"How about the $50,000 you promised?" Jared asked.

Tommy looked at him. "Are you still worthy of the money?" he said kicking Jared and dropping him in the pool. He signaled Carlos to turn around, and kicked him in the butt, dropping him in the pool too. He left.

~*~

In school, The F4 minus Jason, were walking.

"You're not quite yourself too." Adam asked Tommy.

"No, I'm fine." Tommy replied.

"You are?" Rocky asked.

They walked through the grass when Kimberly screamed.

"Tommy Oliver!" Kimberly said as she ran to them and the F3 stops.

Tommy looked back when Kimberly pushed him and punched him straight in the face.

"You scoundrel! Are you a man?" Kimberly asked angrily. "You've got the cheek to do such a thing!" she left.

Tommy just stared at her as she ran away.

Rocky and Adam went up to him.

"Are you ok?" Rocky asked.

"Want a Coke?" Adam added as Tommy looked at him in the face.

~*~

Kimberly went up the balcony:

"That was thrilling. How will they get back at me?" she asked herself. "It may be horrifying. But the feeling was great! Pig's Brain 4! I will never give in to you!"

~*~

Oliver residence:

Tommy is in the jet pool spa thinking.

Outside of the spa room, the servants were still waiting for him to exit. Roger went up to them.

"What are you standing there for?" Roger asked them.

"Young Master is still in the pool." one of the servants said.

"He's still there? He's been there for five hours." Roger looked at the door. "Could there be a problem?"

~*~

Kimberly went up to the balcony the next day. She was looking for someone. She was sad when she didn't see that person.

"Strange. He isn't here today." Kim thought.

~*~

Kim was walking in the hallway, when she heard a violin playing. Kimberly stops and tries to find where it is coming from. The sound is coming from the music room. She peeked into it and saw Jason playing the violin. She smiled and entered the music room. Jason is playing the violin while he looks in his cell phone. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at the door. He saw Kim.

"Uhh. You can play the violin? Fantastic." Kim nervously said. "That was a lovely tune you played. What is its name?"

"Do you know you've caused disruption?" Jason asked as he stands up.

"Mmmm..." Kimberly went up to him as he put back the violin in its case. "I came to thank you. Had you not saved me, I might have... Well... thank you very much."

"Had I known you would stick to me like glue, I wouldn't have saved you." Jason took his cell phone. "It was the most I could do, anyway." he said as he leaves.

"But I am happy." she paused. "I know you're ignoring me only because you're one of the F4 boys." Jason doesn't seem to care. "I'll still look for you on the rooftop."

Jason stops at the door and looks back."Then I'll stop going there." he said and leaves.

Kimberly sat there, thinking.

"Why don't I seem offended by what he said to me?" she thought. "For some unknown reason, the light and lovely tune seems to have enraptured me."

Kimberly smiled and looked back where he was playing the violin.

~*~

In the school's garage:

Kimberly walked up to her scooter still thinking about what happened to her with Jason. She opened the trunk and puts her books away when two guys came up to her.

"Miss Kimberly? Please come with us." one of the bodyguards said.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Kim asked as they grab her.

"Help!" she begged.

~*~

In a secluded place:

Three nurses are looking at Kimberly who was unconscious at the moment.

"Quite a good complexion." one of the nurses said. "Needs a little tightening."

"Her waist is a little thick. We'll use a resonator." one of the nurse added.

"Her arms are a little thick too. We'll give her a massage." the third nurse said as Kim opened her eyes. "We'll apply an ala body mask on her."

"Who are you?" Kim finally asked.

"We're going to make you prettier." one of the nurses replied.

"Who are you? Let me go home!" Kim demanded as she force herself to stand up, but that didn't work. "Stop pulling my clothes! Don't strip me! Help! Why are you pulling my hair?"

~*~

Roger opened the door to a big room for Kimberly who was dressed in a nice, casual dress. She walked in as she stared at the big room.

"Please wait a while." Roger said and he left closing the door behind Kim.

Kimberly went up the mirror to look at herself once Roger left the room. She is still awed at the room when Tommy entered in a different door.

"Well? Satisfied with the makeover?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly looked for the voice and saw him."What are you doing here?"

"This is my home."

"Your home? You have a beauty salon in your house?"

Tommy laughed."That's the lifestyle of the upper class beyond the reach of people like you. But it also shows that even an ordinary girl could shine after a makeover."

Kimberly looked at herself and added."And next? What do you want to do?"

"I'm giving you a chance to be with me." Tommy asked her.

Kimberly glared at him and asked."With you?"

"In school, you will belong to me and will only walk behind me. But of course, when no one else is looking, you can walk beside me. Well? Aren't you elated?"

"Yes, I'm elated... to realize the trashing I gave you has turned you into an idiot! Cut the crap! You think I'll be elated?"

"Why not? I'll pay you $100,000 a month... and give you a platinum card for use without limit. You'll be chauffeured around, and my beauticians will be at your service. I'll give you a life of luxury. There's nothing in this world which money cannot buy. If it pleases me, I may even buy the Eiffel Tower for you. Besides, a man my build is a good choice for you."

Kimberly had enough of this so she took off one of her shoes and throw it to Tommy. "Pig's brain! You have no common sense! Give me back my clothes! I'm going home."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't take me for a fool! You want to buy me like a piece of merchandise? Listen well! I'm someone whom no amount of money can buy!"

"Innumerable women are eyeing me yet you're turning me down?"

"So go look for them! I'm not that kind of woman! Let me repeat - I'm someone whom no amount of money can buy! Good bye!" Kimberly angrily said, took of her shoe, threw it on the ground and left. Someone opened the door for her, but she screamed at him. "Out of my way!"

"Young master…" Roger tried to ask when he entered the room, but Tommy just walked off.

~*~

In Tommy's room:

Tommy is lying on his bed, thinking what just happened.

~*~

Next day, Kimberly is walking in the school hallway.

"Something's amiss. Or am I being overly sensitive? But why is everybody looking at me?" Kim thought as she enters the classroom.

"Girls from an ordinary background are really different from us." she heard from a group of people talking.

"She's really not simple. She's had two abortions." another one added as Kimberly looked at the blackboard. Kimberly's eyes widened as she read the message on the board. It said. 'Kimberly Hart had two abortions.' Kimberly went up the board and looked for an eraser to erase it. When she can't find it, she looked at everyone and ran outside. Kat saw her and tried to follow her outside the halls.

"Kimberly!" Kat said.

Kimberly stopped and turned around."Don't worry.", and she ran away. Kat looked helpless.

~*~

Outside where F4 is hanging out:

Adam is doing one-hand pull-ups in one of the bars hanging as Tommy and Jason, who were sitting in the other bars, looking at him.

"Why show off?" Tommy asked. "Rocky is the only one who can't do pull-ups with one hand."

"Says who!" Rocky asked as he threw a soda can to Tommy and Jason and leaned on one of the bars that is holding the bar, where Tommy and Jason are sitting. "It's not an exercise 'graceful' enough for me. It's boring and a waste of energy."

"What do we do next?" Tommy asked Jason. "I mean what should with do with the sickening Kimberly?"

"No idea." Jason replied.

"No idea again?" Tommy asked as Adam jumped off the bars. "What about you, Adam?"

"There, I knew you couldn't get her. Throw in the sponge and pay me." Adam replied happily and smiled.

"Don't forget my share." Rocky added.

"Never mind who wins the wager. But it concerns the pride of F4." Tommy pissingly said.

"Tommy Oliver, you creep!" F4 heard. Kimberly came running to them and stood in front of Tommy. "Get down! Why did you write nonsense? I had no abortions! I'm a virgin!"

Everyone tried to stifle a laugh except Jason. She looked at Adam and angrily kicked his foot and left. Jason just stared at her.

"She came to tell me she's a virgin! Does that mean..." Tommy said happily and smiling.

"Aren't you reading too much into it?" Rocky asked Tommy and left.

Kimberly angrily walked to the classroom. "How could they do this!"

"It's insufferable and despicable." she heard someone said as she went up to them. It was her foes, Lily and Kris, who were cleaning the board.

"Kimberly..." they both said.

"I was shocked when I saw the writing on the board." Lily started.

"We're all girls. How can we put up with it?" Kris added. "If I were you, I would have cried myself to death."

"Kimberly is a strong girl. Isn't her strength a virtue?" Lily asked her friend.

"Yes. Kimberly, we believe you're not that sort." Kris said.

"Thank you." Kimberly replied.

~*~

Outside, Kimberly is walking with Lily and Kris.

"Doesn't this way lead to the canteen?" Kim asked the two.

"Kim, do you go home by this way?" Kris asked.

"My bike is over there." Kim replied. "Aren't your cars parked at the other side?"

"We'll walk with you. After all, we're now good friends." Lily said."We don't mind walking with you."

"And having a chat." Kris added.

"There's a ball tomorrow. Come along if you have the time." Lily said to Kim.

"No thank. I don't have any formal outfit." Kim replied.

"It doesn't matter. Just come in jeans." Lily said,

"Just pay $5,000 for admission." Kris added.

"$5,000! I have no money." Kimberly practically screamed.

"Come along, Kimberly." Lily said.

"I'll pay for you." Kris added.

"But..." Kim said.

"That's it. Turn up at 2pm in jeans and a scarf."

~*~

Italian Tomato Bakery:

"Kim, you're really attending that party?" Aisha asked. "I hear it's at a posh private club. AGU's students are really a cut above the rest."

"Exclude me. I'm ordinary." Kimberly cut as she mopped the floor."Admission costs $5,000. That's thrice more of my monthly wage. I can't click with them."

"But they're sincere about making friends with you. They're even paying for you. It shows their sincerity."

Kimberly stopped mopping and walked toward the sink and washed her hands. "Perhaps I'm biased against people born with a silver spoon. I can't see eye to eye with them where materialistic things are I guess we can become friends giving one another emotional support."

Aisha is not paying attention to what Kimberly is telling her. She is staring at the door as Jason peeked through the door with Adam in tow.

"Look! Two super charming boys are coming in." Aisha told Kim as Jason and Adam talked outside. Kim looked at them.

"What do you want to buy? What are you looking at?" Adam asked Jason. Jason ignored him and went in.

"Welcome!" Aisha greeted.

Adam looked up and saw Kimberly. "Kimberly. What are you doing here?"

"I'm working." Kimberly replied.

"Working? A hardworking girl... To be exact, you're a hardworking virgin."

"A stupid comment!" Kimberly said and looked away.

"Are you the boys hailed as F4? I've heard of you." Aisha asked. "My name is Aisha Campbell. Kimberly and I were high school classmates. She took good care of me."

Jason is still looking at the pastries, like he's not hearing a conversation.

"Don't talk to strangers!" Kim said to Aisha cruelly.

"May I have this piece of cake?" Jason asked.

Aisha wants to get the cake Jason wanted, but Kimberly held her back and went to the counter.

"Which one?" Kim said trying not to show emotion.

"This." Jason pointed to her.

"This?"

"No. The one next to it."

"Jason, we're going for a night spin. Why buy a piece of cake? You don't have a sweet tooth." Adam said.

"I'm not eating it. But I find it lovely." Jason replied.

"This chap would behave strangely in front of the girl he likes." Adam teases.

"Will you be quiet, Adam?" Jason asked. "How much is it?"

"$3." Kim said as she put it in the box and closed it. Kimberly looked up at Jason.

"He's blushing!" Kim thought.

"Don't imagine things. His usual behavior has nothing to do with you." Adam said as Kimberly angrily handed him the box and Jason gave the money to her and they left.

"I've not given you the change." Kim said.

"Keep it." Jason replied as Adam winked at them leaving.

"Could his unusual behavior have something to do with me?" Aisha asked Kim who just looked at her and went to the cash register without a reply. "I get it now! He must be the boy different from the other three! Has he been smiling at you?"

"Cut it out!" Kim said getting annoyed by her friend's teases. "Now where were we just now? Oh, I said we could only be friends giving one another emotional support. Should I turn up tomorrow?"

Aisha who just rolled her eyes left her side and went to the counter.

Kimberly looked up to see Aisha has left her side. "I've not finished talking. Are you my friend?" Kim asked.

~*~

Next day, Kimberly showed up in the ball dressed in a jacket and a scarf Kris has described her to wear. She looked at the paper where Lily wrote the address of the place where the ball is held. She opened the door, and saw many people dressed in casual suits.

"I was fooled! The others are dressed to the nines!" Kimberly thought as she looked for the two goons. She spotted the two who looked at her and laughed. They eventually walked up to Kim who was looking at them angrily.

"You're late." Lily said.

"Why are you pulling a long face?" Kris added.

"Didn't you say it was a cowboy party?" Kimberly asked looking pissed.

"Just a joke. How could we have a cowboy party?" Kris replied as the two stared at Kim's clothes. "Look at your outfit. But don't worry. I will still pay for you."

"No need. I'll pay for myself." Kim said.

"Why be so hard on yourself? You have to work to support yourself." Lily said. "The admission fee is steep."

"Then I'll go home." Kim said proudly and as she leaves, she heard the two talking about her.

"I told you not to ask her along! Why bother to make friends with her?" Kris said. "Such functions are too much for her to cope."

"I only meant well, hoping to show friendliness." Lily replied. "I didn't expect her to be..."

"So ill-mannered!" Kris finished the sentence for her.

Kimberly looked back at them, eyes widening. She took her wallet out.

"Where do I pay for admission?" Kimberly asked them and walked away to look for the person who takes the admission money, but a lady stopped her a gave her an empty plate.

"Miss, take this." the lady said and left.

"What is it for?" Kim asked herself as the two looked at her and laughed.

"Kimberly, she must have mistaken you for a waitress!" Kris said. "Jeans and scarf. What else could make you look more like a waitress?"

"What a disgrace! I'd rather die if I were you." Kris added as they went to the food station.

"Kimberly, eat as much as you can since you're paying." Lily said. "You can't get a refund and you've never tasted such exquisite cuisine."

"Why recommend food that she has never tasted before?" Kris asked her friend. "She might get diarrhea. Miss... Just pulling your leg."

"Perhaps you can only drink water. Take care. Bye." Lily added. as they left. Two old men went up to the two and talked to them as Kimberly heard them.

"Which company are you from?" one of the old men asked them.

"We are students." Kris replied.

"Which college?"

"Angel Grove University.", Lily said.

"No wonder you're so pretty and mature." the other old man teases.

"Thank you." both of the girls said.

"You look outstanding as students."

"You flatter us." Kris replied.

"Miss, you've got character. Are you also from AGU?" someone asked Kimberly who just ignore him.

"The lady in jeans." someone said again, but this time Kimberly looked back to the person who said it as Kris and Lily looked at her. It was one of the old men who were talking to her two foes.

"I thought girls from a prestigious college are all the same." the old man said. "But you look so unusual."

Her two foes looked at her feeling jealous.

"Miss, may I know your name?" the old man asked.

"Of course she's different." Lily butted in. "She was a delinquent in an ordinary high school... and had two abortions. Doesn't she have a character? That's what makes her different."

"And unique." Kris added.

"Yes. Yes. Excuse me. I'm going to top up my glass." the old man said with shock on his face and left.

"You did the graffiti!" Kimberly shockingly asked them.

"Yes, we did." Lily replied.

"We couldn't stand you attracting so much attention." Kris added and went to her friend's side.

"We wanted you to disappear sooner." Lily said. "We wanted everybody to know."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"We spent time and money transforming ourselves into the best of all women... so that we could marry the best of all men. Guys like F4 are our targets." Lily replied.

"How could we tolerate a humble and ordinary girl... making sheep's eyes at them all day long?" Kris added. 'They will never fancy an ordinary girl like you! You're such an eyesore when you stand next to us."

"Did you really think we wanted to make friends with you?" Lily asked. "Did you think it was possible?"

"Dream on!" Kris said and both of them left.

"I'm going to stay here! I won't be goaded into leaving!" Kimberly thought.

~*~

In the ball's girl's bathroom, the two friends, Lily and Kris were fixing their make-ups while talking about Kimberly.

"Girls of our status would never invite a girl like her." Lily simply said.

"Let's not talk about her." Kris said dropping the subject. "Why did you keep making sheep's eyes at the fat and bald Jacques Tillman? It was revolting."

"Don't forget it's our goal to become the wife of an MD or GM." Lily replied. "Who cares whether the guy is fat or bald. I'll ditch him after I find someone better looking."

"You're right!" Kris happily agreed. "The next man will be even more of a sucker."

They clapped hands and left. They didn't notice Kimberly was hiding in one of the bathroom stalls.

~*~

In the ball, Lily went up to a man named, Carl West and talked to him.

"Hello. My name is Lily Marks" Lily lied.

"Indeed, you're as pretty as a lily." Carl said.

"You flatter me." Lily said.

Kimberly ran up to her. "Yes, she's as pretty as a lily... a huge black lily, I mean!" Kim said as Lily looked shocked.

"Is she your friend?" Carl asked Lily.

"No, I don't know her." Lily tried to say.

"We're friends, aren't we?" Kimberly said to her without regrets. "You said we would look for suckers. Remember you said the next man would be even more of a sucker?" Kimberly clapped hands with her and whispered. "Is he a sucker?"

"What? I'm a sucker?" Carl suddenly asked.

"No!!" Lily practically screamed.

"Yes!!" Kim said. "To deal with huge lilies like her, we should do this!" Kimberly took a glass of wine and poured it over Lily's hair that made her scream and run away from her. Carl left them to get some tissues while Kris went up to her friend.

"What happened?" Kris asked Lily, then turned to Kimberly. "What did you do to her?"

Kimberly placed the empty glass of wine on the tray that the waiter is holding.

"Listen! You made a mistake by provoking me! Go woo F4 if you please! It's none of my business! Girls like you are not worthy of any man." Kimberly pointed.

"Don't think we'll let you off for this!" Kris angrily said.

"I'm game to take you on. Though I'm a weed in your eyes, take note that you can never get rid of me!" Kimberly added and left happily, proud of herself.

~*~

Jason is outside a clothing store looking at a poster of her long time best friend, Trini Kwan. He looked at his cell phone and left.

"Trini is coming back at last." Jason thought and runs off.

~*~

Next day, Kimberly was walking as her two foes looked at her from the back angrily.

Kimberly went to the balcony, but stopped at the door.

"Why is the door open?" she said to herself and went towards the edge. She saw Jason sitting on it.

"Good morning!" she said.

"Good morning." Jason replied.

"Didn't you say you weren't coming again?"

"Isn't this good?"

"I guess so... I don't know."

"I really love this place because it's so quiet." Jason said as Kimberly looked at him and smiled. Jason looked at her. "Do you know the time difference between France and our country?"

"France? One, two, three..."

"It's ok if you don't know."

"To me, seeing him is good enough." Kimberly thought as she looked at him. "As for the rest, it's best left unknown."

Nearby, Lily and Kris were video recording Jason and Kimberly talking.

~*~

In the hallway, her two foes threw a magazine to Kimberly.

"What's this for? Isn't this a magazine for the rich?" Kimberly asked.

"Open your eyes and look at the cover!" Lily replied. "Open the book and read up on her! Trini Kwan, the only daughter of the boss of Kwans' Holdings. She's well-versed in five kinds of musical instruments. Presently a student in France. She's crowned France's Miss Youth."

"An awesome resume. Who is she?" Kimberly asked.

"The girl whom Jason Scott loves" Kris replied. "She's completing her studies and flying home soon."

"You're not worthy of Jason Scott." Lily added. "Look at the photo of Trini Kwan and compare her with yourself. You're in no way comparable to her. What right do you have to talk to Jason Scott or even love him?"

"What's the matter with you?" Kris asked Kimberly who was shocked. "What has become of your ego?"

"She's probably suffering from shock." Lily replied for Kim. "No matter how much affectation or seduction you throw in, you are not worthy of F4. A weed like you is not even fit to stay in our campus. You'll only hinder our growth. Get out of our way!"

Kimberly was pushed by Lily causing her to misbalance her footing and landed on Tommy who caught her and held her up. Lily and Kris saw him.

"Tommy Oliver." Lily said.

"Who gave you permission to bring her here?" Tommy asked them as he looked at them uneasily and then looked at Kimberly. "Listen. This girl is mine! Lay a finger on her and you'll get a red warning note!"

"Sorry!" Kris said and both of them left.

"It's all over. Don't worry. With me around, they won't bully you." Tommy assured Kimberly and hold her arm.

"Get away from me!" Kimberly said as she yanked her arm away from him.

"What's the matter?" Tommy pissingly said.

"Do you know who got me into this state, moron?" Kimberly replied as she shove the magazine on his chest and pushed him.

"What attitude is that?" Tommy threw the magazine. "I came to rescue you!"

"I didn't ask you to!"

"Nobody dares speak to me like this!"

"Everybody else is stupid, that's why!"

"What? Is there a man more perfect than me?"

"Perfect? You think you're perfect? I hate your stupidity and arrogance! I hate your lifeless eyes! I loathe every inch of you! You belong to the most detestable group in psychological tests! I detest you!" Kimberly said and ran away from Tommy who was shocked at everything she said.


	5. I'm A Weed

Chapter 3

Oliver Mansion

Roger is asking Tommy a series of question about relationships with girls. Tommy is waiting for Roger to read the next question.

Tommy impatiently said, "Hurry up! Ask me the next question!" as Roger is scanning the book.

"Ok, the next question," Roger said. "A couple is in a cafe. The guy says to the girl: You are... You have three choices. 1) A cute girl. 2) Difficult to understand 3) Troublesome. Answer?"

"Troublesome. So silly! Next question!!" Tommy replied acting bored.

"How will you react if your girlfriend is close to another boy? Three or four choices."

Tommy cut him, "My girlfriend is close to another boy. What about you people?"

"We...," Roger tried to say, but quickly paused. "Young Master, we are just going through the questions in the book. Anyway, you don't have a girlfriend." he said under his breath, but Tommy heard it.

"You mean if I do, you'll let her date another guy?" Tommy said pissingly as Roger nodded but quickly regret it and said no.

"Please! The book asks that question. Ok?" Roger calmly said.

"What kind of dumb book it this?" Tommy looked at the cover at the book

"You bought it." Roger muttered and quickly regret it.

"You want to die?" Tommy asked him.

"No, let's continue." Roger replied. "If your girlfriend... That's what the book says, ok?" Roger giving the book to Tommy so he can read what Roger is saying. "If your girlfriend is close to another guy, what will be your reaction? You have four options. 1) No feeling 2) Would like to clarify the matter, but has reservations 3) Cannot tolerate it 4) Won't ask any questions Answer?"

"I don't want to answer."

"You can't do that."

"Don't you bother!"

"You won't get a correct answer if you don't complete the questions."

"2!!!"

"Would like to clarify, but have reservations?" Roger repeated the option Tommy chose.

Tommy looked at him in the eye."Did anybody tell you to repeat it?" Roger sheepishly smiled. "Next question!"

"Okay! What kind of girl attracts you? Three options. 1) Clean and pretty..."

Tommy butted in. "Who would like dirty girls? Pig!"

Roger immediately answers."Just don't pick this option. 2) Careful and carefree. 3) Strong-willed and stubborn. Answer?"

Tommy think about it for a few seconds then he said, "3! What's the conclusion?"

Roger turned to the next page to see what Tommy is like. He looked shocked. He then said."Young Master, fire me. I don't dare to read it out." Tommy grabbed the book to read it. While reading, he remembered what Kimberly said to him after he rescued her from her two enemies, Lily and Kris.

FLASHBACK

"I hate your stupidity and arrogance! I hate your lifeless eyes! I loathe every inch of you! You belong to the most detestable group in psychological tests! I detest you!" Kimberly said.

END OF FLASHBACK

Tommy then tries to rip the book in two but Roger interfered.

"Young Master, don't be anxious. There are tips at the back." Roger said as he turned to the next page. Tommy started reading it out loud.

"Suggestions for you type: start changing your image. Always wear a smile. Wear clothes which are cute and friendly. Treat others nicely so that you can change your interpersonal relationships." As Tommy said these words, Roger tried to stifle his laugh because he knows Tommy is not that type.

~*~

Next day Angel Grove University

Kimberly is slowly walking to school when she heard someone said something.

"Hardworking virgin!" someone said. Kimberly looked to find where it came from when someone said it again.

"Hardworking virgin!" someone said. She looked to her left and saw the person who was calling her. She looked around if someone is going to notice her before going to the spot where that person called her. She found out that that person who was calling her was Adam.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Kimberly said.

"Alright." Adam replied. "Have a drink." He motioned her to sit down with them.

"You're drinking liquor at this hour of the day?"

"We are adults. So what if we have a drink? Take a seat." Rocky said as he pours himself a drink.

Kimberly sat down beside Adam and Rocky and took the glass Rocky handed. She was about to take a sip but two pair of eyes are looking at her.

"Continue chatting. Don't bother about me.", Kim said.

Adam thinks of what to chat about. When he got an idea, he lightly tapped Rocky's arm to make him look up. "Jason is behaving strangely because Trini is coming back." As Adam said this Kimberly can't help to look at him eyes widening.

"I heard Trini has been selected to be the spokesperson for an airline company. Her posters are pasted everywhere in the streets." Rocky replied.

Kimberly, who can't help butting into the boys' conversation, said, "How is Trini related to Jason Scott?"

"Trini is Jason's first love." Rocky said.

"First love?"

"It started in kindergarten," Adam started.

"Jason has always been a weird guy who is autistic." Rocky continues. "Don't you think he is still a little autistic now?" Kimberly just shrugged at Rocky's question.

"When we were young, he used to sit in the corner and he never smiled. Or he would play with us and then throw up. He'll cry non-stop after that. We were kids at that time. Would we know how to react?" Adam said.

"But Trini, who is three years older than us, is good with him. After she joined us, she would take Jason away every time he cried. And Jason would stop crying. His condition improved a lot too. It was Trini who helped Jason get rid of his autism. Trini is great. If not for her, Jason would be in an asylum now." Rocky finishes.

Kimberly, who is now speechless, had many things in her mind, "My head hurts just like I've been hit by a hammer. So Jason Scott has been waiting for Trini's calls." she thought.

"I wonder what Jason will do this time upon seeing Trini's return." Adam said.

~*~

6:00 pm

Jason is looking at Trini's poster that is pasted on a wall. Kimberly, who is drinking soda as she walk, saw him. She tried to get a closer look to see if it was really him. Jason touches the poster as his cell phone rings. He looked at it to see that he has a new message, He opens it and it says "Jason, I'll see you in 17 hours. -Trini." He smiled and turned around.

"Jason? Why are you here?" Kimberly asked.

"You are very pretty." Jason answered, still smiling. Kimberly blushed

"You look different today," He added as he tucked Kimberly's hair back and kissed her cheek.

"Good night. It's great to see you today!" He said and he walked away. Kimberly, who is still shocked about this, smiled.

Kimberly sat down and thinks. "Was that really Jason Scott?" she thought. "Is this his dream or mine?

~*~

Next Day Angel Grove University

Kimberly walked slowly to her seat when she heard her two foes talking about Trini Kwan.

"Look! Trini Kwan looks so pretty in this magazine ad!" Lily said.

"How I wish I could be as pretty as Senior Trini!" Kris added.

"Ordinary girls cannot even hold a candle to her!" Lily replied talking out loud so she can be heard by Kimberly.

"One is refined and demure while the other is dirty and frumpy." Kris said. "Fancy wearing the same outfit for two days!" Kimberly looked at her outfit.

"Perhaps she didn't even change her underwear." Lily added. The two of them looked at Kimberly then two each other.

"Disgusting!" they both said. Kimberly looked back and glared at them. Kim's foes quickly looked back at the magazine they are looking at. Kimberly sat down at her seat and took off her backpack. She sat quietly.

Meanwhile, outside where the F4 hangout is. Adam and Rocky, who were waiting for Tommy, are lying down. Adam looked up and tapped Rocky gently to look up. They saw Tommy wearing a yellow Astro Boy shirt. Jason just stared at him.

"What happened to you?" Rocky asked.

"Where did you get that T-shirt?" Adam added.

"Looks awful?" Tommy asked sitting down.

"It isn't bad?" Rocky answered.

"What do you think Jason?" Tommy said. Jason just chuckled a little. They heard a cell phone ring. It was Jason's. Jason answered it.

"Hello?" Jason said. "You arrived? I'll be right there." Jason hanged up and ran as fast as he could.

Tommy stands up and asked him, "Where are you going?"

"Trini is here!" Jason replied. Adam and Rocky stand up as well and they ran after him.

Trini is waiting for him. Jason stopped for a minute to carefully look at her when she turned around. She saw him and smiled. The three catched up to Jason. They hanged back watching Jason go to Trini.

"I missed you!" Trini said to Jason, hugging him. Jason hugged her back. Kimberly who was walking saw the two. "You've grown up and matured."

"I really missed you!" Jason replied. Kimberly who saw it looked sad. The three catched up with Jason and Trini.

"Long time no see." Trini said to the three.

"Trini, long time no see." Tommy said.

"You've grown up and changed a lot." she said. Kimberly looked around to see everyone is looking at the famous Trini Kwan. Trini hugged the F4.

"You've become even more attractive after your trip." Rocky teased.

"When did you arrive? We saw the poster. Looks good." Adam added.

"Are you still staying at Waterway France?" Rocky asked. Trini only nodded to these questions.

"Let's go for a drink." Tommy offered. Everyone nodded and was about to go, but Rocky stopped them. "We can go for a drink, but will you please get out of that outfit first?" Everyone laughed.

"Let's go!" Trini said. Everyone went ahead except for Jason. Adam noticed it. "Why are you in a daze? Come on." Adam said and they left.

"To think that such a perfect lady exists in this world!" Kimberly thought. "I really cannot hold a candle to her."

~*~

Bar

"Cheers!" The F4 and Trini said as their glasses touched each other.

"I'm happy to be reunited with you. You people look the same." Trini stated.

"Yes. Rocky still changes girlfriends every week." Tommy replied.

"Adam too!" Rocky defensively said.

"I'm not like you." Adam replied a little angry.

"How is your sister?" Trini asked Tommy.

"She got married last year and moved to Switzerland with her hubby." Tommy replied. Jason, not joining the conversation, is watching Trini.

"Really? You were close to your sis. You must miss her." Trini sadly said.

Adam butted in, "Don't worry about him. A girl who behaves like his sister has appeared. Her name is Kimberly."

"Idiot!" Tommy angrily said as he punch Adam but he blocked it. "She cannot hold a candle to my sis!"

"Really?" Adam taunted.

Rocky who is drinking his drink saw that Jason is a little quiet."Jason, why are you so quiet? Bored? Trini is back."

"I know. She's sitting right here." Jason answered.

"This guy is always like this. He gets moody if he is happy." Tommy said to Trini.

Trini agreed, "Jason has always been like this."

Jason, who heard it all, defensively replied, "I'm not!"

Everyone was shocked at his outburst. Trini who knows what to do asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why did you take those photos? You exposed yourself too much." Jason angrily replied. Adam stifled a laugh. "Really? I didn't see anything."

"It was only her face!" Tommy said.

"Aren't you being too stringent?" Rocky added.

"That's my work." Trini happily said, but Jason didn't like her answer. "Why are like other models? I don't like it."

Trini took the time to sit in front of him, "I'm happy you always have my interests at heart, I like you best!" She then kissed his forehead and she sat back down to her seat. The three pouted. Trini just lift up her drink and said, "Cheers!"

~*~

Dinner Kimberly's House

Kimberly and her parents were eating dinner. Her mother notices that she is just playing with her food.

"Why aren't you eating?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not hungry." Kimberly plainly replied.

Caroline looked scared. "This fish is expensive! It's a blue fin tuna. Eat that at the very least."

"I'm not hungry." Kimberly demanded as Caroline looked at the plate where the fish is placed and noticed that the fish is gone.

"Where's the fish?" Caroline asked. She looked at her husband and saw him eating it. "You cannot eat your daughter's fish!"

"Youngsters these days don't appreciate things. They don't eat so many things. We used to lead a hard life and never had much to eat! I was poor. I had to sell my blood." Kenny replied.

"It's true. We became 'blood cows' when we had no money." Caroline agreed.

"I ended up in hospital after selling too much blood." Kenny added. Caroline and Kenny started arguing again, but Kimberly paid them no mind because she is thinking about Trini.

"Her father is the CEO of huge companies, while mine sells his blood for money." Kim thought."I can never compare with Trini Kwan. I had better not think about it anymore."

~*~

Angel Grove University

"Kimberly!! Kimberly!! It's me Zack! Wait for me." Zack said running after Kimberly. Kimberly stopped so Zack can catch up to her. "Kimberly, it's me Zack!" Kimberly still doesn't know who he is.

She then remembers him. "Zack Taylor, my junior high classmate! Why are you here?"

"I got transferred here. My father became rich after selling the ancestral land. Afraid that I'll be a boor, my dad transferred me here. We are in the same class!"

"Yes! I'm so happy to see you!" Kim hugged him.

"I was apprehensive about coming here, but I feel better after meeting you again."

"Right! With you around, I… I think you had better not talk to me."

"Why not? You're the only person I know. And we have always been good friends. Why tell me not to talk to you? Don't ignore me!" Zack pleaded.

"All right. I won't ignore you."

"This place must be packed with children of famous stars, eh?"

"Perhaps, but I don't know any of them." Zack suddenly see someone.

"Are those four movie stars?" he asked Kim. He is actually talking about F4. "Handsome guys!!"

Kimberly covered his mouth. "Shut up! If you want to lead a peaceful life here, then you mustn't offend any of those four. Understand?"

"Why?"

"Don't ask. Let's go."

~*~

Zack came back to Kimberly after buying them food. "Kimberly, time to eat!"

"Thanks for the treat! You bought so much food?"

"More for you to choose."

"Even if your family is rich, you must not waste food."

"I won't."

"Thank you."

"I miss the good old days."

"You are different now. However, I'm still a boor."

"Says who? I'm still the bumpkin I used to be."

"Hey! Do you still eat the snacks sold outside our school?"

"I nearly asked my father to buy it."

"Whatever for?"

"So that he can set up the stall outside my home."

"Uggh... What an exaggeration!!"

"I can tell them to move the stall here if you like."

"No, thanks! Stop joking." Kimberly started to eat her food. "I'm so happy to meet an old friend here. I can't get that feeling in this school."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing. I'm very happy."

Not far from them, Tommy looked to see Zack and Kimberly eating and chatting happily. F3 came his way.

"What are you looking at?" Rocky asked him as they looked where Tommy is looking.

~*~

Locker Room Angel Grove University

"What is your locker number?" Zack asked.

"150. What about you?" Kimberly replied as she open her locker.

"174."

"174 again?" Zack opened his locker and saw a red slip

"Why is there a red slip here?" Zack asked her.

Kimberly looked shocked. "Why did they do that to Zack? Is it my fault?" Kimberly thought.

"They want to welcome me?" Zack said.

"What does Tommy Oliver want?" Kimberly thought.

Tommy is on the field by himself playing baseball. He was about to hit another one when he saw Kimberly running to him.

"What do you want, Pig head?" Kimberly angrily asked. "Zack hasn't even seen you. How did he offend you? Out with it!"

"Idiot! It's all your fault! You don't know anything!" Tommy screamed to her as he swing his bat, but Kimberly blocked it.

"What do you mean by that? Why is it my fault? Why must a pig head like you scold me like that?"

"I'm a pig head? You mean your friend has brains?"

"Zack Taylor?"

"Yes! That boorish guy! I want to see which of you gets expelled first."

"I want you to take back that red slip!"

"No one dare to order me about!"

"Listen again. Take back that red slip." Kimberly said taking one step closer to him.

"Go away!" Tommy pushed her and she fell down.

"How dare you push a girl!" she screamed.

"Who asked you to be with that bumpkin? You deserve it!" Tommy screamed back.

Kimberly sprang back up. "You scoundrel! I won't forgive you!" Kimberly slapped him right across the face.

"You're willing to offend me because of that bumpkin?"

"Yes!"

~*~

Angel Grove University

Zack is being bullied by two people. One of them sprays water on him.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked them just as Kimberly kicked a guy who was holding him.

"Go away!" she said. "Are you alright? Run!"

As they run, many people started running to chase them. Nearby, Trini and the F4 are talking in a small restaurant where they can hear Kim and Zack running and screaming. Tommy is just in a daze.

"Did you meet any special men?" Rocky asked. "No man will give up a woman like you easily."

"A few of them did try to date me," Trini replied, "but if I don't feel anything for them, I would reject them."

"If a group of women woo me, I'll take them on one by one." Rocky snickered.

"That's why I say you are a beast." Adam teased.

Trini just smiled. "What about you, Jason? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Jason was silent for a few seconds. "No."

"How can it be? Guys should have girlfriends. Then you can become a real man."

"You're too…, you know Jason doesn't date girls because..." Adam started too say but when he saw Jason's eyes glaring at them he stopped. "Forget I said that."

"Let me introduce a model to you." Trini asked.

"No need." Jason replied.

"I knew you would say that!" Jason looked at her. "I can't help pulling your leg because you always have that expression on your face. I won't allow you to be serious about other girls because you are mine!"

The table went silent until a guy approached the table. It was Trini's friend. "Welcome back!"

"Long time no see." Trini said standing up.

"You get prettier all the time!"

"Thank you. Let me introduce you. He is Director Nelson's son, Ted, your senior."

"I know they are the famous F4. How do you do?" Ted said. He looked beside and he saw Jason. "He must be your boyfriend. You two seem so close."

"You mean Jason? No, we grew up together." Trini replied. "He's like a younger brother to me." Adam and Rocky shared glances at each other. Jason is still not paying Ted any attention.

"Really? You two look like lovers." Ted said. "So, you're just sister and brother?"

"We're going to Hawaii this spring. Have you read the notice?" Rocky butted in.

"Hawaii again? I've been there hundreds of times!" Adam added.

"Only the F4 is good enough for you." Ted said as Adam and Rocky glared at him. "If he isn't your boyfriend, then it must be Tommy Oliver." Tommy also glared at him playing with a red slip. He showed it to Ted. It says 'You'll Be Dead -F4'. Ted got a little nervous. "Sorry, I need to attend a class." he said a little afraid.

"Ok, bye!" Trini said as Ted left the table. Trini sat down. Tommy looked at Jason who is still not paying attention.

~*~

Outside Angel Grove University

Kimberly just hit a guy in the face. "Go away!" she said as she pull Zack up and took off the garbage bag where Zack's head was in. "Zack, are you Ok? Run!" More people ran after them with water guns in hand. They ran passed the bulletin where they are going this spring, but Kimberly stopped and looked at the bulletin. "Hawaii! I vowed I have to go to Hawaii at least once in my life!" Kimberly looked to see how much it is. "What? $5,000! The idiots in this school are so extravagant! The tours advertised in the newspapers are only $1000. $5,000 can take you to the South Pole!"

Zack butted in, "Kim, those people are after us. Should we be reading this here?" The people catched up with them. "Run!" Kim said.

~*~

Outside Angel Grove University

Trini and the F4 are walking together, but Jason walk faster and Adam catches up with him while the others are still walking slowly. Trini saw this looking rather sad. Adam touched Jason's back, but Jason kept walking. Adam ran after him again. Trini was about to run when she heard Kim and Zack running away from the people who were chasing them. Trini and the F4 stopped to look.

"What are they doing?" Trini asked. Adam and Rocky looked at Tommy who just shrugged. Zack tripped and fall down. Kim went back to get him. "Zack are you alright? Come on!" she said helping him to get up. Kim looked up to see Trini looking at them. Trini is a bit worried.

"Why must Trini Kwan see me in this pathetic state?" Kimberly thought. The people who chased them catches up, bullying them. Jason flinched when he saw this.

"Enough!" someone said. Kimberly looked up and saw Jason.

"Jason! He helped me. I couldn't believe my eyes!" Kimberly thought. Jason is standing making the bullies leave. Tommy went up to him.

"Hey! Do you know what you are doing?" Tommy asked. Jason faced him.

"Know your limits, bro." Jason replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Tommy glared at him. He looked down and saw Kimberly. "Have you fallen for her?"

Kim's eyes widened. "Oh please! Please don't deny it." Kimberly thought. She looked at Jason, but Jason didn't say anything.

"Since you insist on helping her," Tommy angrily said, "It doesn't matter whether you are expelled or not, eh?" Tommy takes this opportunity to grab Kim by the hand. "Get up!" Tommy demanded. Jason took her other hand. "How long do you want to shield her?" Tommy asked.

"Don't you bother!" Jason said.

"Let go!"

"No!" Adam, Rocky, and Trini are watching, not believing two of their friends are fighting over a girl.

Kimberly screamed. "It hurts! Tommy Oliver, you scoundrel! Let go of me!" Both of them let go of Kimberly who fell down. Zack went beside her.

"Jason Scott, you are no longer my friend!" Tommy screamed at him and left. Jason just stares at him. Adam and Rocky went over him but Tommy pushed them away. They glanced at each other and Adam went to Jason, and Rocky ran to catch up with Tommy.

"Bro!" Rocky said.

"What happened? How did it happen?" Adam asked Jason. Jason didn't answer. Kimberly was shocked. Trini went beside her and kneel down. "You're so dirty." Trini said to her. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." They stand up leaving Zack.

~*~

Angel Grove University Girl's Bathroom

Trini is helping Kimberly wash her face and fix her hair.

"Don't take it to heart." Trini said. "They aren't bad kids, but sometimes, they go beyond their limits." Kimberly smiled.

"She's so pretty! Her eyebrows makes her look like a doll. We are both human beings. But we are miles apart. She has a good complexion and smells nice too." Kimberly thought as Trini washes a cloth. Trini got a funny look when she saw Kimberly whose eyes were closed and she was smiling.

"What's the matter?" Trini asked.

"Nothing." Kimberly replied.

Trini handed her a white handkerchief. "Clean your face."

"Thank you." Kim replied as she took the handkerchief. She looked at it. "This is a Chanel handkerchief!" Trini only nodded. Kimberly started rubbing it on her face.

"I have never seen Jase so worked up. I think he likes you." Trini said.

"Surely not? I can't hold a candle to you." Kim replied. "Jason will never like me. He loves you."

Trini smiled. "Really? But I feel he will leave me one day." Trini answered. "I think I'll be sad."

"Why does Senior Trini look as sad as Jason Scott when she talked about him?" Kim thought. Trini looked at her. "Your hair is dirty." she said as she take out the leaves that are hanging on Kim's hair.

"A girl must always be clean and pretty." Trini stated. "You never know when you'll meet the person you like." Kimberly is still wiping her face when she saw Trini's shoes.

"What pretty shoes!" Kimberly shockingly said.

Trini agreed. "Really? I love them too. "In France, I heard someone say 'Everybody needs a pair of good shoes because good shoes will take you to the most beautiful places'." Kim didn't even heard have of Trini's story because she again find herself thinking.

"Trini Kwan is a girl who will even make another girl's heart beat very fast. We belong to different worlds, but she is so friendly and approachable. So different from Lily and her cronies! This is what a really refined wealthy lady should behave!" Kimberly thought as she smiled at her.

~*~

Angel Grove University Balcony

Jason is sitting, looking at the sun, and thinking, when Kimberly came.

"Thanks for your help just now." Kimberly said. Jason looked at her as she walked closer to him. "But I'm sorry I ruined you friendship with Tommy Oliver."

"It has nothing to do with you. I was just feeling vexed." Jason plainly said. Kimberly looked down. She was about to leave, but her mind is asking so many questions. She stopped.

"Why? Why did you save me? You even sacrificed yourself for me..." Kimberly thought. She wants to say something and Jason noticed it. "You want to say something?" Kimberly didn't answer. They fell in a silent mode. Finally, Jason breaks it. "If you're free, stay here." Kimberly looked at him and smiled.

~*~

Oliver Mansion Jacuzzi

Tommy is in the Jacuzzi thinking about what happened this morning.

FLASHBACK

"Get up!" Tommy demanded. Jason took her other hand. "How long do you want to shield her?" Tommy asked.

"Don't you bother!", Jason said.

"Let go!"

"No!" Adam, Rocky, and Trini are watching, not believing two of their friends are fighting over a girl.

Kimberly screamed. "It hurts! Tommy Oliver, you scoundrel! Let go of me!" Both of them let go of Kimberly who fell down. Zack went beside her.

"Jason Scott, you are no longer my friend!" Tommy screamed at him and left. Jason just stares at him.

END OF FLASHBACK

~*~

Angel Grove University Balcony/ Rooftop

Jason and Kimberly stayed the night there. Kimberly is sitting curled up into a ball. Her back is against the wall. Jason is sitting at the ledge of the rooftop.

"I have no idea why I stayed at the school's roof-top the entire night with this solemn boy when I was feeling ill." Kimberly thought looking at him. "What does all this imply? I have no idea."

Jason looked at his cell phone to see what time it is. "It's almost dawn." he said.

"Does he still wait for Senior Trini's calls like this every day?" Kimberly thought as she stands up in her ball position and went up next to him, looking at the stars. "You hardly talk, you know." she said.

"I can be even quieter." Jason replied.

"Am I disturbing you? It has been an entire night."

"It's ok. You aren't irritating or talkative."

"Thank you." Jason looked up and jumped off of the ledge then stand beside Kimberly. "What is this?" Kim asked.

Jason looked at her and smiled. "Leave right away." he said and left. Kimberly who was confused, screamed when fireworks fired beside her and ran to catch up with him.

"Are you insane? Fancy letting off fireworks without informing me first!" Kimberly said punching his shoulder lightly. Jason just smiled and looked up as Kim did the same thing.

"A friend once told me the angels pay their respects to the Almighty at dawn. If you light fireworks to attract their attention, what you wish for will come true. Have you heard of that?" Jason stated. Kim turned her head from side to side.

"It's pretty." Kim said. Jason hunged his head. Kimberly looked at him smiling, but when she saw his face her face became sad. Then she looked up again.

~*~

Kimberly is walking as she reads something. It was a letter given to her by Zack.

"The tree across the fifth lamp-post at the back of the school." Kimberly said as she stands where Zack wants her to meet him. "Should be here." she pointed. She looked around looking for Zack but found him nowhere. "Zack!" she looked around again and looked at the note to see if she really is in the right place. "No one is here. Zack!" As she screams his name, Zack pops out of nowhere scaring Kimberly. "You gave me a scare! Why are you dressed like this?" Zack is dressed like a tree. He has a motorcycle helmet with tree branched stuck to it.

"It's a disguise, so that they won't find me." Zack replied. "Are those people still waiting for us?"

"No idea. I saw your letter when I went to my locker." Kim answered. "What do you want? I feel giddy."

"Nothing much. I was so scared yesterday." They started walking. "I have never been chased by so many people before! Just like in movies - so exciting! That's why I'm prepared today." Kim stared at him with a you're-kidding-me-right! look. She then walked ahead at sat on a bench nearby. She feels her forehead feeling a little light-headed.

"Kimberly!" Zack said as he sat next beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Kim answered.

"Is it too hot for you?"

"No." Zack took off his helmet.

"Are you going for the spring trip?"

"Hawaii? $5,000! It can last my family for one month. I don't want to go." Kim sadly said.

"Would you like to go on a 3-day cruise?", Zack asked her to lighten up her mood.

"3-day cruise? Your family owns a ship?"

"No. My father wanted to hire a boat to give thanks at the islands. But the people in the village said it isn't grand enough. So my father booked a cruiser. It's grand enough and he can pay respects to God." Kim started to feel dizzy, but Zack didn't noticed, he is still continuing with his story. "However, a fortune-teller told my father he mustn't touch water in April, so my parents cannot go on the cruise. There are two places left." Kimberly fainted. Once again Zack didn't notice. "Shall we go together? What do you think?" Zack looked at Kim who was next to him, but he saw no one. He looked at the floor, his eyes widening, and went beside her. "Kim! What's the matter? Kim!" He started shaking her, but it did nothing to Kimberly.

~*~

Hart Residence Kimberly's Bedroom

Kimberly lay in her bed with a thermometer sticking out of her mouth. She took it out and tried to read it, but her mother grabbed it.

"Let me read it." Caroline said. "38.6 degrees!"

"So high? Great! The higher, the better!" Kenny replied. Caroline looked at him and felt her daughter's fore head. "To think that Kimberly has never had a fever since she was a baby! People say only idiots don't fall ill. This proves that our daughter isn't stupid." Kenny teases.

"What are you saying?" Caroline asked her hubby. "People say those who are in love tend to fall ill easily. Could she be..."

"In love? Congratulations!" her parents both said. Kimberly tried to get some sleep, but her parents screams she can't.

"What's wrong with you people? I'm sick, do you mind?" Kim said. Her parents became silent.

"Let her recover first." Caroline suggested. "I prepared some porridge. Feed her with it. I need to get to work."

"Go ahead. I'll do it." Kenny said as he grabbed the bowl. He tried to eat the porridge for himself when Caroline returned.

"Hey!!! How can you eat your daughter's porridge?!" she screamed.

"I can't stand it any longer. I'm so hungry!" Kenny said with his puppy dog eyes. "We only eat carrots every day. I'm not a rabbit!"

"I know you are not a rabbit, but you are becoming a bald man." Kim sighed.

"That's better than that donkey next door!" Kenny pointed out.

"Your daughter is sick! How can you eat the egg porridge meant for her?" Caroline grabbed the bowl and put it on Kim's nightstands. "Do you have a heart? Don't you know we are poor? All our money has been used to pay her expensive school fees and our house rent. You must be cooperative."

"Are we in such dire straits that I can't even have some porridge?" Kenny retorted back.

"Of course! You..." Caroline tried to say, but Kimberly interfered. "Will you stop it?" Kim said. "Stop quarrelling! I'm sick. Let me have some peace!"

"It's your entire fault! Go out. I don't need you here." Caroline said to Kenny.

"Ok, it's my fault." Kenny said as he stood up and left. Caroline went over Kim. "Kimberly, I thought it over. If you think it's too stressful, you needn't attend that school."

"Really?" Kim lightened up.

Caroline nodded. "I've sorted it out. I think it's better for you to stick with Zack instead." Kimberly rolled her eyes. "It'll be faster that way. Perhaps you can save the school fees." Kimberly grunted and rolled so her back is facing her mom. She then lifted the covers up and covered herself. Caroline sits on her bed shaking her. "Am I right? It's not a bad deal!"

~*~

F4's Hangout Spot

Adam and Rocky were sitting silently when Tommy came. Rocky nodded at him and slaps hands with Adam, he then sits beside Adam. He looks so pissed.

Rocky broke the moment, "Do you feel better?" Tommy stared at them. Rocky regretted his question. Adam looked down. Rocky quickly changes the subject. "I heard the Kimberly is sick."

Tommy looked shocked. "What? That girl is sick?"

"Why are you so worked up?" Adam teases.

"I'm not." Tommy retorted back. Adam chuckled. "I find it weird that someone like her can get sick." Adam and Rocky can't help it but smile. Tommy still didn't notice.

~*~

Hart Residence Kimberly's Bedroom

Kimberly woke up with a small towel on her forehead. She took it off and rolled to the other side to see his father sitting on a chair sleeping. Kimberly looked at him for a few seconds, then smiled, biting her lower lips to prevent herself from laughing. She slightly lifts herself from her bed just to be able to push her dad's nostrils up to make him snore. She silently laughs then quickly lay down as her father wiped his mouth.

"I'm back!", her mom said. Then her mother started screaming. Her father woke up and Kimberly sat up. "Thief! Why are you in my house? What do you want?" they heard Caroline say. They quickly open the door to see her mom pushing someone out. "Hubby, there's someone in our house!" Kimberly screamed when she saw who it was. It was the F4 gang leader, Tommy Oliver.

"Why are you here?" Kim demanded.

"You know him?" Caroline asked her daughter as she let go of Tommy and went beside her family.

Kenny asked him, "Why are you here? To be a gangster?" Tommy glared at Kim's father. "One look and you know he is a bad egg!" His family agreed. "Look at that awful ponytail hairstyle and those deadpan eyes! Are you a girl? It's obvious you aren't anybody good!"

Kimberly walked up to Tommy. "This is the guy who bullied me and made me sick. Throw him out!" Kim demanded as she glared at him.

"How dare you bully my Kimberly! You have no manners!" Kenny said. "Do you have a father? What is your father's name? I'll give him a call."

"My father is Grant Oliver.", Tommy muttered.

"What? Why must you whisper? You have something to hide? Louder! I can't hear you!" Kenny demanded.

"My father is Grant Oliver." Tommy loudly said.

"Grant Oliver.", Kim's parents' eyes widened. They then dropped on the floor.

Kimberly can't believe her parents. "You are a disgrace! Why are you on your knees?"

"Our legs are wobbly!" Caroline said trying to get up.

Her father still cannot believe what Tommy said. "Grant Oliver?". He too tried to get up.

"Your father is the one who owns 2 telecommunications company, 3 TV stations, 4 oil companies, 5 semiconductor factories, 177 international 6-star hotels, and 17857 round-the-clock supermarkets?" her parents asked Tommy. "The super wealthy Grant Oliver!" her parents both said.

"Yes.", Tommy plainly answered. "He isn't in America now. You may not be able to contact him."

"It's ok." Kenny tried to say. "Naturally, a busy man like him wouldn't be in America! Only we would be in America. The son of Grant Oliver is in our house!" her parents happily laugh. Kenny and Caroline left Kimberly and Tommy confused. Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other, and then looked away.


End file.
